INNY HOŁD
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie.Froda zawstydzają hołdy otrzymane w Gondorze. W domu więc stara się unikać rozgłosu.


**DREAMFLOWER**

**HOŁD**

- Hoy, Pippin! Merry! Słyszeliście nowiny?  
Merry i Pippin byli zajęci sprzątaniem małej stajni w Crickhollow. Zabawiali się cały ranek na wpół poważną kłótnią o to, który ma mieć więcej do roboty, ponieważ Pippin uznał, że to Merry powinien, gdyż ma trzy kuce a nie dwa jak Pippin.

Głos wujka Merimaca przerwał ich przekomarzanie  
- Co to za nowiny wujku Mac? – Spytał Merry.  
- Mamy wiadomość ze Smiali. Wygląda na to Pippinie, że znów jesteś wujkiem i w dodatku podwójnie!

Pippin pobladł i złapał Merrego za ramię.

- To za wcześnie. Czy Pimmie dobrze się czuje? Są zdrowi? To dwa tygodnie za wcześnie.

- Naprawdę, synu? Cała wiadomość mówi tylko o tym, że ma chłopca i dziewczynkę. Ale nie było w niej nic niepokojącego.  
Merry przyjrzał się kuzynowi, który wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. Pomyślał, że gdyby był powód do niepokoju to wspomnieliby o tym. Jednakże…

- Cóż, Pip i tak mieliśmy tam wpaść za parę dni, już po Urodzinach w Bag End. Możemy teraz tam pojechać, zgarniemy Froda po drodze i sami sprawdzimy jak się ma twoja siostra i jej dzieci?

Teraz nie oznaczało natychmiast. Musieli się umyć, bo śmierdzieli stajnią i zapakować trochę rzeczy. Tak, więc było już dobrze popołudniu, gdy wyruszyli mając w planie jazdę nocą prosto do Bag Endu aby być tam na późne rano następnego dnia.

Przyjechali przed jedenastą i znaleźli Froda siedzącego w ogrodzie przy frontowej bramie, palącego fajkę. Obdarzył ich na powitanie prawdziwym uśmiechem i Merry poczuł się pokrzepiony, gdyż zbyt często w tych dniach uśmiechy Froda nie sięgały do oczu.  
- Witajcie kuzyni! – Zawołał. – Spodziewałem się was dopiero za kilka dni.

Pippin zamaszyście zsiadł z Szarej i rzucił się w ramiona Froda.

- Przejeżdżaliśmy właśnie w stronę Tuckborough i pomyśleliśmy, że cie zabierzemy. Sama i Rosie także, jeśli zechcą pojechać!  
- Do Tuckborough? Teraz?

- Tak. Przysłali wiadomość, że Pimmie ma dzieci!  
- Ach – uśmiechnął się Frodo - Dwoje bliźniaków, racja?  
Merry spochmurniał

- Dostałeś wiadomość wcześniej! – Powiedział zawiedziony, że nie byli pierwszymi, którzy mu powiedzieli.  
- Nie – odrzekł Frodo tajemniczo – nikt nie przysłał żadnych wiadomości.

Pippin zaksztusił się śmiechem.

– On to przepowiedział Merry. Pimmie mi powiedziała!

- Mamy tu w Bag End własne wieści. Wejdźcie zobaczyć się z Rosie i Samem.  
Pippin i Merry spojrzeli po sobie.

- Dobra, na trochę, skoro jedziesz z nami. Ale Pip był trochę zmartwiony, bo to wcześniaki, więc nie chcemy zwlekać z wyjazdem.  
Frodo kiwnął głową i poprowadził ich do kuchni, gdzie Sam zajęty był krojeniem kanapek. Rosie siedziała przy stole z kubkiem herbaty, śmiejąc się do niego.

- Samie Gamgee jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę ci usługiwać mi przez te wszystkie miesiące, to masz całkowitą rację! – Zachichotała.

Sam odwrócił się do nich

Merry! Pippin! Pan Frodo już wam powiedział?

Pippin pokręcił głową

Coś sugerował ale nie był zbyt wylewny. Jest prawie tak samo skryty jak

Gandalf!  
Rosie uśmiechała się do nich. Promieniała.

Panie Merry, panie Pippin wygląda na to, że będziemy mieli dziecko jakoś

wczesną wiosną!

W kuchni zrobiło się trochę hałasu od tych wieści. Frodo zdawał się tak samo uradowany jak przyszli rodzice a Merry i Pippin dodali swoje gratulacje.  
Rose także ucieszyły wieści o siostrze Pippina. Ona i siostry Pippina stały się całkiem dobrymi przyjaciółkami tej wiosny, przed ich ślubem. Podzielała jednak niepokój o tak wcześnie urodzone dzieci.

- Sam, sądzisz, że powinniśmy jechać z panem Frodem?

- Rose nie wydaje mi się, żeby jazda na kucu w twoim stanie była dobrym pomysłem.

Zgodziła się z nim, choć niechętnie, tak więc tylko Frodo miał towarzyszyć kuzynom w drodze do Tuckborough tego wieczora.  
Była już pora na herbatę, kiedy zajechali przed dom Pippina. Frodo dawno tu nie był, ostatnio przed ślubem Sama zeszłej wiosny. Przeszli główną ulicą witani przez wołających do nich i machających im mieszkańców miasteczka a potem skierowali się do Smiali. Frodo zauważył, że większość aplauzu skierowana była do Peregrina a część do Merrego. On sam też był znany, oczywiście, ale nie patrzono nań w ten sam sposób, co na jego młodszych kuzynów Bohaterów Rebelii. To mu odpowiadało.

W Gondorze musiał znosić tego więcej niż potrzeba i miał nadzieje, że część rozgłosu, jaki towarzyszył wyjazdowi królewskiej delegacji na wiosnę w końcu ucichła. Odkąd w święto Środka Lata ustąpił ze stanowiska zastępcy burmistrza miał nadzieje, że zapomną o nim. Sam w końcu pogodził się z tym, że jego pan nie chce być rozpoznawany. Jego kuzyni natomiast nadal mieli tendencje do oburzania się i nabzdyczania w jego obronie, gdy tylko sądzili, że nie otrzymuje tego, co się mu należy. Wyostrzony słuch Froda pozwolił mu zrozumieć, co Merry właśnie mruczał pod nosem.

- Najwyższej rangi poddany w dwu królestwach, a oni go po prostu ignorują. Chciałbym im coś powiedzieć do słuchu.

- Merry. - Jego kuzyn spojrzał na niego. – Daj temu spokój, proszę. – Powiedział Frodo, błagalnie.  
Merry tylko westchnął.  
Pippin przyśpieszył kroku i obaj musieli wyciągać nogi by za nim nadążyć. Ich przybycie powitano z entuzjazmem. Paladin i Eglantine uszczęśliwił ich widok, a

Pearl i Pervinca gadały jedna przez drugą, gdy odprowadzały trzech gości do apartamentów zamieszkiwanych przez Pimpernel i jej męża Mila. Milo był w sypialni razem z żoną. Ładna, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna opiekowała się czteroletnią Florą i dwuletnią Alyssum starszymi dziećmi Pimpernel.  
Pearl przedstawiła jej swego brata i kuzynów.

- Pippin, Merry, Frodo, to panna Diamond z północnych Tooków. Jest uczennicą Pani Lavender, lekarki.  
Pippin wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. Uspokoiło go wcześniejsze entuzjastyczne zachowanie jego rodziny, bo myślał, że gdyby istniało jakieś niebezpieczeństwo dla jego siostry i jej dzieci to zastaliby towarzystwo w bardziej przygnębionym nastroju. Ale, jeśli praktykantka uzdrowicielki pozostała tutaj… Diamond zauważyła wyraz jego twarzy i właściwie zrozumiała.

– To nic niezwykłego, gdy bliźnięta rodzą się za wcześnie. Wyglądają na zdrowe, choć są bardzo małe, ale pani Lavender po prostu chciała, żebym była w pobliżu dla bezpieczeństwa.

Eglantine poszła powiedzieć swej córce, że ma gości. Po chwili wyszła do nich z tajemniczym uśmiechem.  
- Pimmie mówi, że chce się najpierw zobaczyć z Frodem.  
Frodo zdziwił się, bo uznał, że z pewnością najpierw będzie chciała zobaczyć brata, ale poszedł.  
Pimpernel leżała w łóżku, a na każdej ręce miała jedno niemowlę. Spojrzała na Froda błyszczącymi oczami. Milo stał po drugiej stronie łóżka szczerząc sie.

Frodo usiadł obok niej i spojrzał na dzieci. Rzeczywiście były maleńkie, jeszcze mniejsze od Pippina, gdy się urodził.  
- Kuzynie Frodo, chcę ci przedstawić twoich najmłodszych kuzynów drugiego stopnia.

To są Drogo i Primula Goodbody.  
Frodo zamrugał, bo oczy wypełniły mu się łzami. Tak, to był taki rodzaj zaszczytu, z którym mógł żyć.  
- Dziękuję ci, Pimmie - Wymruczał.

- Nie ma za co, Frodo.


End file.
